


Home is Where the Heart is

by bamby0304



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When things go bad, you really don’t want to be a burden on your friends, so you decide to deal with everything yourself. But what happens when Derek find out what’s been going on? What will he do when he realises you’ve been hiding something from him? Will he be angry, or will he understand?





	Home is Where the Heart is

**_Warnings_ : Some angst and fluff**

**Bamby**

You attended pack meetings whenever you could. It was hard though, seeing as you were a bit of a drifter.

When things at home got rough, you decided it might be best to go off on your own for a while. That had been a month ago now, and still, no one knew. And that’s exactly how you wanted to keep it.

If the pack knew about your situation they would all be right there, willing to help. But you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t be a burden on them. Not like that.

Not even when it came to your Alpha-slash-complicated-friend, Derek.

The two of you had flirted ever since you met. Thing shad gotten heated here and there. It sometimes felt like you might actually be dating. But you hadn’t talked about it, so you didn’t feel comfortable labeling it. Which meant there was no way in hell you were going to ask for his help.

Standing at the back of his loft now, listening to Stiles note ever reason why Derek’s plan was the worst, you found yourself staring a hole into the ground, mind everywhere but here.

But it’s not like you were missing anything important. The issue would be dealt with once Stiles realised Derek knew what he was doing, and that the plan as actually decent. So you felt no need to pay the conversation much attention anymore.

“You okay?”

At the sound of Derek’s voice, so close to you, you jumped and looked over to see him standing by your right, arms folded over his chest, eyes focused on the group. But his attention was on you.

“Fine.” You answered, a partially forced smile meeting your lips. “Just a little tired.”

It was true. Since leaving home you’d started living in your car, and that didn’t exactly result in great nights’ sleep.

He gave a short and firm nod, his lips pressed in a line. Nothing else was said between the two of you after that.

* * *

When the meeting ended you stayed behind. You always stayed behind. The idea of leaving everything for Derek to clean up made you feel guilty, so you always liked to stay back and pick up what little mess the others might have left behind.

You were working on picking up and stacking the papers laid out on the table, when Derek turned to you the second the last person walked out of the loft and closed the door behind them.

“Now that they’re gone, are you going to tell me the truth?” He gave you a pointed look.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re-”

Before you could say anything else he cut you off. “I can smell your stress and anxiety. And I can smell the woods on you.” He rested his hands on the table. “So, you wanna tell me the truth.”

Swallowing hard, looking into his eyes, you felt yourself slip. “I’ve, uh… I’ve been sleeping in my car… in the Reserve parking lot…”

A frown grew across his brows. “For how long?”

“Not that long.” You shrugged, trying to play it cool.

The frown increased. “ _How long_?”

Sighing, you let your eyes drop to the table as you answered. “A month.”

You didn’t look up, but you could hear as he walked around the table to come stand on your side. His hand lifted to your chin, his thumb and forefinger bringing it up so you would look him in the eyes again.

They were softer now. There was no sign of anger or disappointment. There was only worry and concern.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t want to burden you.”

He shook his head, his hand moving to caress your jaw before tucking your hair behind you ear. “Don’t be ridiculous. Why would you think you’d be a burden? You can come to me for anything, you should know that.”

“I know.” You nodded, eyes dropping again. “I know that’s part of what being an Alpha is about, but I didn’t think it mattered that much. Seriously, Derek, I’m fine. It’s not that bad, and I’m sure I’ll find somewhere to stay soon.”

“You already have.”

Bringing your eyes up to meet his, you couldn’t hide the confusion from your face or your voice. “What do you mean?”

“There is no way I’m letting my you live in you car. You’re staying with me.”

“Oh, no, Derek, I couldn’t.” You shook your head. “Really, I’d just get in your way. It’s fine. I’m fi-”

With a roll of his eyes, he cut you off again. “You’re really going to make me do this, aren’t you?”

You barely had the chance to spot the growing grin on his lips before he suddenly grabbed you, and threw you over his shoulder before he started for his bed.

A squeal of surprise squeaked out of you as your hands quickly grasped him, your grip tight, holding on for dear life. “Derek, what are you doing?!”

“I’m taking you to my bed… to _our_ bed.”

When you felt him let go of you seconds before your back hit his mattress, you couldn’t help but smile. “ _Our_ bed?”

“You belong with me, and I belong with you. You don’t ever have to go back to your old house again. This is your home now.“

**Bamby**


End file.
